The meerkat apartment
Meet the meerkats will be added later in the chapters Flower: The party queen Zaphod: The party king Sophie: New girl on the block Squeak: Sophie's new flame Wilson: The envious bad boy Phillepe: The unlucky cassanova Zorro: The wanted cop Miles: Zorro's wanted companion Youssarian: The party avoider Hannibal: Leader of the bad cops Big si: The other party avoider Wiley Kat: The handy helper 1. The move in and Squeak are at the reception to enter the apartment. Zaphod welcomes them. Zaphod: Welcome you two! We're happy for you two to be here after your studies! Do you want to come and party tonight? they could answer, Wilson comes down, holding two smoothies. Wilson: Is Sophie * gasps* of the smoothies drop to the floor in slow motion and contents spill out. Wilson runs up the stairs crying. Squeak: What a cry baby. Of course we would like to party! Zaphod: Great! See you at seven! Hannibal's flat, he is crying at photos of Nikita. Hannibal: Nikita! Why did you choose a useless Whisker male instead of me! slams the door open, his face red and tears in his eyes. Wilson: DADDY! Hannibal: crying What is it my boy? Wilson: S. S .Sophie dumped me ! Wahh! Hannibal: Your mother dumped me too! Wahh! at Youssarian's flat Youssarian: Grr! They're having a party tonight! Big si: Uggh! Why can't we have the tittles of the party kings?! Youssarian: I don't know! My brother has it! Big si: We better avoid that at all costs! Youssarian: Agreed knocks are heared. First voice: Dad! Second voice: Uncle! opens the door. Zorro and Miles rush in, both in full police uniform. Zorro: Hannibal wants to kill us! Miles: That's why we're not going to work tomorrow! door bursts open. Hannibal, all red faced and angry is standing there. Zorro, Miles, Youssarian and Big si are sent on a huge run, getting chased by Hannibal and his bad cops. Meanwhile.. Phillepe: Tough life. I'm trying to find a new girl too Wilson: But can you ever forget Wiley Kat? Phillepe: Not if we get revenge at Wilson evily. Wilson gives the evil look back. Meanwhile.. Flower: Welcome to our party! one hundred meerkats, including Sophie and Squeak are there. Zaphod: Let's get this party started! cheer. The music starts playing. Squeak dances while Sophoe and Wiley Kat talk. Wiley Kat: Do you need help with settling in? Sophie: That would be nice. Thanks! Meanwhile... wild goose chase at Youssarian's flat is still going on. Youssarian: The window! goes through the window first, followed by Zorro, Miles and Big si. Hanibal goes through the window too. All five scream as they fall fast. Meanwhile... party continues. Sophie, Squeak and Wiley Kat are dancing together, until two gun wielding theives with socks over their heads intrud the party. First theive: Everybody put your paws up! is about to put their paws up, until the police meerkats arrive. First police meerkat: Wilson and Phillepe! You two are under arrest for burglery! and Phillepe are struggling in the police meerkats grasps and the party continues. 2. The hospital New meerkats Dali: Broken-hearted musician Cazanna: Big Si's party-loving mate Titan: The commander of prison Mabili: The nasty legend Baker: Milkman Previously: Youssarian, Zorro, Miles, Big Si and Hannibal had jumped out the window. What is going to happen now? Zorro, Miles, Big Si and Hannibal are in the hospital. Youssarian is on life supprt because hwe had the hadest fall. Zorro has his arm in a sling. Miles has a bandaged head. Big Si has bandages on him and Hannibal is nowhere to be seen. Zorro: Hey! I've been reading a book about the legend of Mabili! I've heard one day she disappeared and was never seen again. Meerkats say that she is still alive in aparmant 13. Shall we go and check it out? Miles: Oh yeah! Let's go! Big Si: I'm coming with you. Let's go at night though. I don't want to go to those parties that my mate is going to. I hate her... and Miles look at him shocked and Big Si turns around and sees Cazanna standing there, sobbing. Cazana: So, you don't love me?and runs off. Big Si: Cazanna! I didn't mean it! in prison... Phillepe: harmonica We were put in jail, harmonica again, gave things we stole Moe to come. Category:Meerkat stories